El primera vista no existe
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Por que el amor no puede ser con la primera mirada ... ¿o si? :KagaSaku: :AoFuri: :MidoTaka: (PAREJAS CRACK)
1. Chapter 1

ESTOY VIVA! hola mi gente hermosa de este hermoso fandom! espero que buenas las tengan y bien las esten pasando(?). Perdon por no aparecer, esque las clases empezaron y no saben como es! T.T. He venido con una de mis rarezas. Un fic medio crack. Asi es, la inspiracion me vino cuando lei un hermoso fanfic con las dos primera parejas mencionadas. Espero me den una oportunidad.

AVLARACIONES

KNB Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

Este es un fic YAOI (chicoxchico) Las parejas son: Kagasaku, Aofuri, Midotaka y otras mas que voy a ir agregando conforme avance. SI no gustas de estas parejas te pido y/o suplico dejar el fic sin comentarios ofensivos o hirientes.

PAREJAS:

Kagasaku (me parecio muy tierna ^^)

Aofuri (atrayente ewe)

Midotaka (es linda)

ADVERTENCIAS:

Tal vez menciones de lemmon mas adelante ewe

Sin mas... A LEER!

* * *

 _Estar en una nueva escuela no es tan malo…¿o si?_

Esto se preguntaba un castaño de grandes y tiernos ojos chocolate frente a la enorme puerta de hierro de su -ahora- nuevo instituto privado. Suspiro todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, como si eso le calmara los nervios y la extraña sensación en su estomago.

Después de la secundaria aplico para muchas escuelas, no era un genio prodigiosos simplemente ponía atención en clases y sacaba buenas notas. Esto llamo la atención de algunas escuelas que pronto enviarían sus solicitudes y becas, sus padres no podían estar mas orgullos de él, aunque sea de lejos.

Entro a la que le llamaba la atención: una escuela privada para varones y con dormitorios. Así le ahorraría la molestia a sus padres en cuanto a su cuidado personal.

—Aquí voy…—Expreso en voz baja dando un paso a dentro de las puertas.

 **ADENTRO**

Chicos y mas chicos por aquí y por allá. Los de grados superiores llamaban a los nuevos ingresados para unirse a los clubes y mas. Por alguna razón ya no sentía mas temor, sino intriga y comodidad en tal ambiente. Lo único que le preocupaba era perderse entre esa multitud.

—¡Disculpen! ¡perdón!.—Era lo mejor que podía hacer entre tantas personas pasándole por un lado y/o empujando.—¡Perdón!.—No era su culpa, él es así.

— ¿Um? ¿Sakurai?—Le llamo una voz muy conocida.

—¿Furihata?—Con algo de inseguridad volteo encontrandose con la sorpresa.

—¡Sakurai!.—El chico de mismos cabellos color canela se acerco frenético al mencionado.—¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!—Exclamo con una sonrisa.

—Igual.—Correspondo con alivio, al fin una cara conocida.

—Woah, haz logrado ingresar aquí, felicidades.—Palmeo su hombro amistoso.

—Gracias, también a ti.—Rio. Pero entonces recordó.—Sabes en que salón quedaste?—

—Voy en el A2 ¿y tu?.—Sakurai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡También voy ahí!. Por eso estoy perdido.—Furi solo pudo darle una sonrisa de confianza.

—No te preocupes, ya estaremos ahí.—Colgó su brazo en el hombro del mas bajo, guiándolo por entre la masa de gente.—¿Ya escogiste un club?—

—Pensaba en unirme al de basquet y tal vez al de cocina.—Expreso apenado, pues no había podido siquiera firmar por las filas y empujones.

—Pues vamos antes de que los cierren.—Sin escuchar las protestas de Ryou, lo arrastro hacia las inscripciones.

Kouki y Ryou son buenos amigos, que gracias a otros se conocieron. Ambos amaban el basquet y el manga cosa que hizo unirlos en una fuerte amistad, sin embargo a mitad de la secundaria tuvieron que separase, pues Furihata tendría que irse a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de su madre. Esto no los distancio tanto, pues hablaban por mensajes y ahora se volvían a encontrar.

Despues de una ardua y contundente batalla por un puesto en el equipo, asistieron a sus clases normales en las cuales no le fue muy difícil adaptarse. Lo normal: materias, proyectos futuros y nuevo alumnado.

Al sonar la bendita campana, da inicio el receso.

—Mmm…me pregunto que habra en la cafeteria…—Se estiraba la espalda al salir.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo Furi.—Sonrío el de ojos chocolate, acompañando a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que ambos eran observados.

—¡PERO QUE PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO!.—Grito una eufórica voz a sus espaldas y podían reconocer esa voz a la perfección, en cualquier lugar…

—¡Takao!.—Voltearon al mismo tiempo mientras el susodicho ya los había embestido con toda felicidad cargada.

—¡Ryo chan! ¡Kou chan!.—A ambos los tenia prisioneros en un abrazo constrictor en el suelo, fingiendo llorar dramaticamente.

—También nos da gusto verte.—Respondió un sonrojado Sakurai.

— ¡Buaa!…—Fue lo único que contesto. Los apresados le rogaron que los dejara levantarse y así lo hizo.

Ah pero esto ameritaba algo especial, pensó el pelinegro.

— _You're here…_ —Empezó a cantar mirandolos a los dos, como si se los estuviese dedicando.— _….there's nothing i fear!…_ —Subió el tono sólo como el sabia hacerlo. No podian negar que Takao sabia cantar muy bien.—… _and i know that my heart will go_ —Pero no era el momento.

—Takao por favor, estas llamando la atención.—Explico un exasperado Furi.

—Lo siento jijiji…—Se sonrojo al reír.

Takao Kazunari, gracias a él Sakurai y Furi hicieron amistad. Los tres mosqueteros, así lo denominaba el azabache en cariño, aunque este también tomo otro camino muy temprano antes de hacer esta amistad de tres. Siempre alegre y cantarín, así es Takao.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor en donde se acomodaron en una mesa perfecta para ellos y así continuar con su platica.

—Cuentenme ya, ¿que han hecho? ah…—Coloco la yema de sus dedos en su sien.—He perdido la noción del tiempo…—Dijo cual escrito de Shakespeare.

—No exageres Bakao.—El nombrado hizo un puchero por el apodo.—No hicimos mucho, solo estudiar y jugar basquet, ¿cierto Ryou?—Se refiere al chico de su derecha.

—Mhm…—Asiente al pasarse un bocado de comida.—A proposito, ¿cual es tu salon?—Pregunto de improvisto.

—Cierto, que mal que no nos toco juntos pero cuéntanos…—Se coló Kouki.

—¡Ay! amigos…—Chillo dolido posando su mano en el pecho.— esto es el Apocalipsis…—Se encorvo al dar gravedad a su voz. Los presentes intrigados siguieron escuchando. Se irguió aspirando fuertemente el aire por la nariz, como si contuviera el llanto.— NI UN..ESTUPIDO...GUAPO... En mi salon—Puntualizo cada sílaba para luego dejar caer su cabeza contra el mesón.

Los castaños se miraron entre si, esto no les extrañaba en lo absoluto. Mas bien era una mirada de: _"es nuestro amigo después de todo…un dramático."_ No era un secreto que Kazunari tuviese "ese tipo de gustos", pues los tres no solo compartían gustos similares, si no también "esos" gustos.

—No es el fin del mundo.—Le palmeo la espalda en comprensión.

—¡Habla por ti!—Se levanto asustando a los muchachos.—Apuesto a que ustedes tienen galanes en su salón, ¿oh no?—

—Es nuestro primer día, ¿como podríamos fijarnos en alguien?—Secundo Ryou.

—Ah vamos, el "amor a primera vista" —Lado su cabeza con una sonrisita.

—No.—Dijeron al unísono. Dejando a un Kazunari decepcionado.

La charla siguió hasta el sonar la campana para continuar la otra mitad de clases. En donde los tres tuvieron que separarse. Por fortuna se volverían a ver en las practicas de basquet. Clases normales, primeras tareas y directo al gimnasio.

 **MAS TARDE**

No esperaban que hubieran TANTOS varones en el gimnasio. El sentimiento de nerviosismo, ansiedad y claustrofobia era mutuo, hasta que su alegre Takao se acerco a ellos para calmarles los nervios. Ponerse firmes pues el entrenador ha llegado.

—¡Muy bien, todos en fila!.—Ni cortos ni perezoso obedecieron.—Lo primero que haremos será trabajar en parejas. Calentaremos y luego armaremos los equipo, ¿entendido?—

—¡SI!.—Respondieron con potente voz.

—De acuerdo, va el listado. Atentos…—Y así empezó el conteo de cada nombre y con quien irían, tres chicos estaban atentos en cualquier llamado a su nombre, preguntadose quien seria el primero.

—Furihata…—Quien mas que Kou chan.—Con …—¡¿Por que lo deja en suspenso?!—Aomine.— Furi se alzo de hombros y volteo con sus compañeros quienes le miraron con cierto miedo y pena. ¿Por que?

—Oi.—Un gruesa e imponente voz resonó a sus espaldas volteando al instante. Era de tez morena, cabello azul con una mirada intensa y alto. Daba miedo.—¿Eres Furihata?—No reacciono hasta escuchar su nombre.

—S-Si.—No sabia en que momento empezó a temblar tanto en su voz como su cuerpo.

"Tiembla como chihuahua" penso el mas alto

—Vamos, no tengo todo el día.—Exigió mientras caminaba hacia un lado de la cancha.

Va uno, quedan dos.

—¡Sakurai!.—

—¡Perdón!.—Esa "contestación" no fue a propósito, solo fue un reflejo.

—¡Con Kagami!.—

Una vez dijo el nombre empezó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero, sin darse cuenta que había chocado con él.

—¡Au!—

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!.—Antes de que diese otra reverencia innecesaria fue detenido de los hombros para enderesarse y ver unos ojos rojos.

—Oye calmate…—Le dijo al alzarlo. Alto, con cabellos y ojos rojos y unas cejas peculiarmente partidas, trago saliva pues su imponente figura y porte daba de que hablar.—No tienes de que disculparte. Soy Kagami.—El castaño sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse.

—Soy Sakurai. Mucho gusto.—Otra reverencia, pero esta era justificada.

—Ya me di cuenta.—Se río en bajo el pelirrojo.—Vamos a practicar. Ya quiero jugar.—

—¡Si!.—Se fue tratando de seguirle el paso a su correspondiente

Entonces quedo Kazunari quien suspiro enternecido a su amigos viéndolos desde su lugar.

—Y decían que el amor a primera vista no se puede.—Sonrío abrazandose a si mismo en un ligero temblor de la emoción.

—Ejem.—Tosió una voz a su lado, encontradose con unos ojos verdes que le miraban a través de unos cristales.—Eres mi compañero, nanodayo.—Se ajusto los lentes.

"He sido flechado por cupido" Trago saliva al pensar.

—Por supuesto.—Le sonrío, para luego ir a la practica junto a si "pareja".

Supuestamente, el amor a primera vista no existe…¿o si?

* * *

Bueno, que les parecio? espero les haya agradado y por favor dejenme sus bellos comentarios. Criticas o cosejos son bienvenidos. Perdone cualquier falta de ortografia.

Dato curioso: en realidad megusta el Aosaku y el Akafuri, se que se enojaran conmigo pero no pude resistirme. Es que, hay que darle amor a los castaños

Bueno nos vemos

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas mis creaturas de la noche! (? aqui esta la sengunda parte esta loca y tierna historia de amor. Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews! (eso fue una rima?)

A proposito quiero agradecer a NekoKH: gracias por tu review y darle una oportunidad por que al parecer tambien a ambas nos gusta el AOSAKU (aomine x Sakurai, es bellisimo!) no te preocupes que pronto subire una historia aosaku y te la dedicare a ti ^^

Sin mas que decir

A LEER!

* * *

Habían terminado el entrenamiento de manera normal para ser el primer día. Pero había algo que olvidaron, era que tendrían que encontrar su cuarto, y así encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto.

—¡Demonios!.—Exclamo Furi irritado al comparar números.

—Ya Furi-kun, no maldigas así.—Poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para tranqulizarlo.

—Lo se, pero es que quería que nos tocara con alguno de nosotros.—Miro decepcionado a sus amigos, tenían el numero de cuartos dispares. Sakurai le sonrío comprensivo.

—¡¿Y tu crees que yo no sufro?!.—Exclamo dolido Kazunari, tan dramático como siempre.—Si no es con ustedes y tampoco con él, ya no tiene ningún sentido vivir.—Se dejo caer de rodillas ante tal dramatización de dolor y tracción. Parecía una novela.

—Kazunari kun, no hagas eso.—Ryo fue hasta el pelinegro para ayudar a levantarse.

—¿Y quien es "Él"?—Curioseo cuando vio el sonrojo de Takao cuando dijo "él".

—¿Quien mas? mi todo, mi único, la luz de mis ojos, el dueño de suspiros, el que alegra mis mañanas, al único que le daría mis días y noches y mi eternidad.—Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se teñían en rosa al decir cada cosa bonita que se le ocurria. Tanto poema y no les decía quien era.—…mi amor: Midorima.—Por fin.

—¿No era aquel que fue tu compañero?—Adivino Sakurai.

—Ese mismo…—Suspiro llevadores una mano al pecho al recordar su imagen.

—Pero apenas y lo conoces.—Recalco Kouki, recibió una mirada de reproche.

—Ya te lo dije, es amor. Amor a primera vista.—Sigue firme en su decisión.

—Perdón pero creo que no pue-

—Olvidado Ryo, no te hará caso.—Y tenia razón pues Takao seguía en su nube rosa de fantasía en donde incluía su nombre con el apellido Midorima, su hermosa familia y el futuro que les esperaba.

Después de tratar de entra en razón a su amigo romántico, tomaron todos su camino hacia sus nuevos dormitorios.  
Con Sakurai

Se encontraba frente la puerta, nerviosos e indeciso, pensaba que si entraba incomodaria a su compañero y no quería esa primera impresión. Abrir o no abrir, se decidió a tomar el riesgo, tomo la perilla girandola.

—Con permiso.—Al abrirla nadie le contesto, mas que el ronquido de la litera de arriba. La luz de la mesa de noche encendida y unas maletas en una esquina. No reconoció al chico que ahí estaba dormitando.

—Mmm…—Se quejo quien escondía su rostro tras la revista, la cual aparto para ver quien era el que hablo. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

—¡Perdon!—Se apresuro a disculparse. Al ver esos ojos azul eléctrico con filoso mirar.—¡No quise molestarte, es que me toco este cuarto pero no te molestare mas lo juro! ¡Perdón!.— El de ojos azules solo alzo una ceja, pues estaba somnoliento y no alcanzo a procesar media palabra, solo entendió que era compañero de cuarto.

—¿Y? ¿no vas a entrar?—Pregunto para saltar de la litera, estiro los músculos de la espalda.—Soy Aomine Daiki. —Se presento teniendo al castaño ya a un lado de él acomodando sus cosas.—Te conozco, también eres del equipo de basket, eres…—

—Sakurai Ryo, encantado.—Saludo formalmente y amable. El peliazul solo se rasco la nuca.

—Bueno Ryo…—Se volteo al armario en busca de su pijama, pues tenia el uniforme de ejercicio desde que llego. Es un confianzudo como para llamarlo por su nombre.—La mitad del armario es tuyo, la litera que quieras también, a mi no me importa cual. Y espero y no te moleste que haga un poco de desorden.—

—Me quedo con la mitad y la litera de abajo esta bien…—Contesto al poner su ropa comoda al igual que Aomine.

Tal vez, no seria tan malo tener un compañero diferente. Hasta ahora todo bien.

Con Furihata

—Con permiso.—Anuncio al entrar y encontrase con un pelirrojo que tenia puestos unos cascos escuchando música. Se los aparto al ver a su compañero.

—Yo~—ese saludo lo reconoció fácilmente, pues Furi también estuvo en America.

—Soy Furihata kouki y seré tu roommate.—Dijo seguro y amistoso al adentrarse al cuarto.

—Kagami Taiga. Encantado.—Saludo cortes y serio, dejando su musica de lado para recibir al roommate.— Puedes escoger la cama que quieras, me voy a cambiar.—Así como lo dijo era mas bien para darle espacio al castaño y se organizara.

Hasta ahora todo bien y sin ningún problema.

Por ultimo con Takao.

No le interesaba el cuarto o el compañero en ese momento, él solo podia pensar en esos ojos verdes que le conquistaron el corazón. Si, en definitiva el verde era su color favorito. Cayo en cuenta de que debía de abrir la puerta de una vez y enfrentar lo que se venga.

—Con permiso…—Al entrar dejo caer su mandíbula y abrio sus ojos.

—Así que tu eres mi compañero, nanodayo.—Se ajusto las gafas de marco negro.

¿Era real? ¿no era una especie de ilusión? ¿le cayo mal la comida? ¿el destino estaba jugando con su pobre corazón? ¿Estaba en verdad ahí? Si, aquel peliverde por el cual cayo rendido estaba ahí sentado sosteniendo un libro y mirándolo de reojo.

Bueno Kazunari respira, mira tu cabello revisa tu aliento, estas listo. Ahora habla.

—Soy Takao Kazunari, encantado—Canto alegre y energico, un buen comienzo para el primer saludo.

—Midorima Shintarou, Cancer y poseo la litera de abajo si no te importa. Nanodayo.—Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al escuchar el nombre completo.

No perdió tiempo en acomodar todas su cosas y compartir algunas palabras con su amor platónico. Solo unas cuantas palabras hasta que el de gafas decidió que era hora de dormir y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. El mayor no tardo en caer dormido pues era disciplinado con ese ámbito pero para el menor no, ni siquiera tenia sueño. Tenia al amor de su vida durmiendo abajo de él, estaban compartiendo cuarto. Y si era un sueño como decía, que nadie lo despierte.

Para pasar mas tiempo con su Shin-chan.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, HORA DE COMER.

Los castaño buscaban una mesa adecuada para comer a gusto. Al encontrarla se dispusieron a centarse y platicar, entonces llego cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa tonta y un rosado en sus mejillas. Tenia la cara de "idiota enamorado".

—¿Y ahora que te paso Kazunari?—Curioseo Furi, pues ya sabia a que venia todo el tema.

—Ah, mis niños. Dios se acordó de mi…—Suspiro al negar levemente con la cabeza, mirando a la nada.— Mi compañero de cuarto no es nadie mas que el dueño de mi corazón.— Amibos castaños se miraron entre si al escuchar eso, sorprendidos pues no parecía mentira esa amplia sonrisa boba.

—Bien por ti Kazunari kun.—Respondió amable al posar su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Seguía en su nube rosa, esto solo lo alentaba mas.

—Oye Kazu, ¡hey!.—Le trono los dedos para que despabilara.

—Que pasa mi Furi~.—Pregunto en tono meloso, con la vista aun perdida.

—Creo que tu príncipe azul va a comer solo. Por que ahí va.—Señalo y antes de que dijese alguna otra cosa una estela de polvo de la figura de Takao quedo en su lugar acompañado de una brisa.

Y ahí estaba, sentado al lado de su "amor"

—¿Que mas se puede hacer?—Se alzaron de hombros y prosiguieron con su receso.

EN LOS TALLERES.

Se coloco un delantal, se aseguro que no hubiese nada fuera de su lugar y que nada faltara antes de que el profesor llegara. Estaba firme y listo para que la clase de cocina comenzara.

—Buenas tardes alumnos.—Saludo el profesor entrando siendo recibidos por los alumnos con el saludo formal.— Bien seré su maestro de cocina, y su chef. Aquí desarrollaremos sus dotes para complacer a los paladares…—Y así siguió con una larga oda a la cocina que inspiraba a muchos y aburría a pocos.—En fin, reunanse con un compañero y haremos algo simple.—

Todos sintieron ente la orden del chef y buscaron a su pareja. Lastima que Sakurai era tímido para eso, que en ocasiones prefería que el maestro escogiera las parejas. Miro decepcionado a su alrededor a la parejas ya formadas y el solo…

—Yo~.—Un suave toque en su hombro lo hizo temblar.

—¡Perdón!.—Y ahí iba otra vez con las disculpas, pero antes de seguir vio a quien tenia a sus espaldas.—Eres…—Trato de recordar al ver esos ojos rojos.

—Soy Kagami, nos conocimos en el club de basket ayer.—Le recalco y todo volvió a la memoria. Formando una perfecta "o" en sus labios.—Al parecer también compartimos el mismo gusto por la cocina¿ huh?—Se ajusto el delantal.

—Vaya que si, je—Si estaba impresionado, ademas de ser un prodigio del basket también podía tener alguna habilidad en la cocina.

—Bueno, era la única clase que me llamo la atención, y si, quisiera mejorar en mi cocina ¿y tu?—Presto atención a este dialogo el cual no dudo en contestar.

—Algo así, después de la escuela, estudios y basket esto junto con dibujar o leer me relaja.—Expreso tranquilo y sereno, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

—Creo que tienes razón.—Ambos se miraron al compartir una cálida sonrisa, tomaron nota del platillo sencillo que harían y empezaron a trabajar.

Quien diría que la compañía de ese castaño seria tan grata, ademas de tener la "facultad" de pedir perdón era un excelente jugador y tirador, transmite confianza y serenidad para el pelirrojo. Ambos se podían entender y también podían compartir parte del mundo del otro.

El inicio hermoso de una amistad, o también y si se esfuerzan…en algo mas.

* * *

Que tal? les gusto? me dejan review? ma odian? QwQ todo se vale!

Nos vemos que tengo que estudiar para los examenes (no! no quiero T.T)

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! alguien por ahi? no? pues por si las dudas dejo esto por aqui ewe

A LEER

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE.**

Se había alejado de todo para tener su propio momento a solas, ya sea leyendo y durmiendo. Que buena manera de empezar el semestre, pensó. Pues como a Bakagami le dio por irse en lugar de jugar con él no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse e irse a dormir. Y aquí nos encontramos con Aomine dormido -escondido- en una azotea de un salón de no mas de tres metros del suelo, pensando o mejor dicho dejar que el río de pensamientos fluya.

Era prodigiosos así que no le importaban los entrenamientos: Nada que perder, nada que temer.

En esos momentos todos se despedían de los capitanes y entrenadores, excepto uno.

—Sempai.—La voz se hizo presente.—¿Puede quedarme un poco mas?—Pregunto, se escuchaba cansado.

—¿Seguro? pronto se pondrá oscuro.—Le hizo pensarlo bien.

—Seguro.—Contesto. Esto llamo la atención cierto moreno.

—Bueno, si tu dices, pero trata de no quedarte hasta tarde.—Le sentencio.—Ten, cierra bien cuando termines.—Le entrego la llave y se retiro sin mas.

Aomine se enderezo para ver quien seria tan estirado como para quedarse hasta tarde, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase con una cabeza y ojos castaños, era el chihuahua, lo recordaba muy bien.

¿Pero que ese afán de quedarse hasta tarde? eso lo averiguaría. No tenia nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. Espero a que se metiera al gimnasio para poder acercarse y así lo hizo.

—¿Hu?—Al mirar por la ventana, distinguió su figura en posición y con balón en mano, listo para lanzar.

—¡Diablos!.—Maldijo su suerte, fallo el tiro y lo volvería a intentar.—¡No! ¿por que?—Otra vez, tiene que esforzarse para ser un titular, quiere ser un titular. Seguiría intentado.

El moreno no se perdió de nada, no sabe siquiera cuantos minutos o hasta horas pasaron, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Esa determinación y obstinación al jugar, fallaba pero se votiva levantar y tratar otra vez, no era aburrido como otros mediocres que ha visto, este tenia chispa, tenia espíritu.

—…—Jadeante, se limpio el sudor de la frente.—Una mas…—Susurro para si mismo al tomar el balón.

—¡Oi!.—Antes ver la cara de quien le llamo con tan gruesa voz una botella voló hacia él, la logro atrapar.—Deberías de descansar.—Miro a la botella y luego al extraño, quien reconoció al instante.

—Gracias. Pero no.—El mayor encarno una ceja ante la contestación. El castaño dio un breve sorbo al termo de agua -que por cierto de era del moreno-.  
—Bueno…—Aflojo sus rodilla y se dejo caer en media cancha. Furi lo vio extrañado.

—¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche?—

—No es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer.—Se encogió de hombro. Furi también.

Al decir verdad, no quiera irse, quería ver cual era el limite del chihuahua y si lograba superarlo. Eso y también que vio un brillo especial y sin igual en sus ojos al momento de encestar después de varios intentos fallidos, por alguna razón el moreno también se sintió feliz.

—Bien hecho.—Felicito desinteresado y con toque de sarcasmo. El castaño no lo escucho, seguía embelesado por el triunfo lo cual le molesto.—Oi—

—¡Oh perdón!.—Se excuso nervioso, tomo el balón que cayo a sus pies poniéndolo en la cesta con los demás valones, de paso su maleta también.—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.—Sugirió al dar un bostezo. El contrario no dijo nada, solo se levanto directo a la salida.—Aomine san—

—¿Mmm?—Gruño al voltear y encontrarse ocn una sonrisa de gratitud.

—Gracias por quedarse.—Agradeció de manera jovial que provocó que voltease la mirada azulina.

—Em si lo que digas.—Carraspeo yéndose de una buena vez.

Al momento de cerrar el gimnasio recordó ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho cuando hizo el tiro de tres y creyó que tal vez fue por la presencia del moreno que de alguna forma le propino esa confianza. Tal vez después de todo no era tan mala persona como dicen.

Por otro lado, Aomine trataba de baja la temperatura de su rostro ¿por que demonios se sonrojo por una sonrisa? ¿y por que le pareció adorable? debía se debe estar volviendo loco. Tal vez un rato con su Mai-chan lo alivie de esos pensamientos.

 **EN LA SEMANA**

—Y luego Shin chan y yo…—Relataba Takao con devoción y romanticismo a sus amigos.

—¡Por Dios Kazu! ¡me dijiste que no era un sueño húmedo!.—Le reclamo uno de los castaños con un leve sonrojo.

—Solo fue la pun—Lo callaron lanzándole una cuchara que logro esquivar.

—Kazunari kun estamos a punto de comer.—Explico un sonrojado Ryo, riendo al ver el puchero en la cara del azabache.

—Esta bien pues.—Se resigno, mejor así, así puede guardar los detalle mas sucios para el solito.

Cuando estuviera a punto de ingerir sus sagrados alimentos -después de oracion- interrumpió un pelirrojo acompañado de un peliazul.

— _Sup' Taiga_ —Saludo su _roommate._

— _Hey Furi._ —Correspondió con un choque de puños y entonces miro al que a su lado estaba.—Hola Sakurai.—A diferencia del saludo anterior este era mas suave y amable.

—Ho-Hola Kagami san.—Se encogió un poco en su lugar al recibir ese "lindo" saludo.—Aomine san.—

—Ryo, Kou.—Se dirijo a ambos, entonces comprendieron.

—El es Takao Kazunari, nuestro amigo y miembro de nuestro crew.—Señalo Kouki al susodicho quien saludo con el gesto de "Paz".

—¿Podemos acompañarlos?—Pregunto de improvisto el pelirrojo -hablando por los dos-.

—Claro no hay problema. ¿Verdad?—Volteo hacia sus amigo quienes asintieron.

Así compartieron mesa contando unas cuantas cosas y comentarios relevantes a la escuela o trivialidades etc. Esta acción se repitió por unos cuantos días mas, Takao son su gran percepción pudo percibir algo oculto entorno a ellos, como una telaraña pues todo tienen cierta relación.

¡Eureka! lo había descubierto como todo un detective era hora de decírselos que mejor momento que durante su practica.

 **EN LA PRACTICA.**

—¿Pero que dices?—Se burlo el chico de cabellos marrones en sus estiramientos.

—Lo siento Kazunari kun pero me es difícil de creer.—Concordó con su amigo en la negación ante tal hipótesis -por no decir barbarie- que les dijo el halcón.

—¡Oh vamos, tiene que estar ciegos!.—Exclamo exasperado tumbando en el suelo de madera.—¿No lo ven? ¡es obvio que esos dos!.—Señalo a un par de cabelleras que jugaban one-one en un espectáculo único y extremo.—¡Los están abordando! ¡A ti Ryo chan!.—El nombrado pego un respingo ante el grito.—¿No has visto como Kagami chan sonríe cada vez que te saluda? y siempre se sienta contigo y te toca de compañero en la clase de cocina ¡y se sienta a tu lado!.—Enumero cada cosa haciendo a Sakurai marearse al tratar de procesarlo.

—Pero eso es por que—Interrupción.

—¡Pero nada!.—Como era de esperarse de Takao.—Y tu Kou chan, ese Ao—

—¡No puede ser Kazu! ¿sabes por que?—Lo interrumpió, esta vez tenia arma con que defenderse.—A Aomine le gustan las pechugonas.—Se cruzo de brazos, victorioso por que por una vez en la vida logro dejar al bocón de Takao sin habla.

—Eso ya se sabe.—Solo por cinco segundos permaneció callado.—¡Ademas el amor lo puede todo!.—Alzo sus abrazos en triunfo.

—¡Me rindo! no se puede contigo y tus cursilerías.—Blandió sus manos derrotado. Trato de buscar consuelo en la voz de la razón -Sakurai-.—Ryo.—Lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta.—Genial ahora tu también!—Suspiro.

Para él no había problema en que un chico gustase de su persona -lo ansiaba- pero que al chico mas prodigioso en el deporte y amante de los pechos grandes ¿tuviera un _crush_ sobre él? ¡es lo mas absurdo que ha escuchado en su vida! es como decir que el cielo no es azul y que Takao esta destinado a casarse con el tal Midorima solo por que el horóscopo lo dijo.

Si, ya quiere ver el día en que se empareje con ese peliverde, o mejor dicho el día en Furihata Kouki -véase él- sea la pareja de ese moreno, entonces le besara los pies al pelinegro por que tuvo razón. Si, ya quiere verlo.

En el caso de Sakurai -mientras Kouki estaba en su mantea de negacion- miraba a cierto tigre que se enfrentaba con su compañero de cuarto, y se preguntaba: ¿será cierto? en parte no podía y no quería creerlo, Kagami era alguien que en su vida solo existía el bascket, comida y nada mas. Ademas dudaba mucho que se fijara en alguien como Ryo.

Pero se valia soñar.

Es pensamiento lo hostigo hasta el siguiente día en donde le tocaba la clase de cocina y por ende, se vería con Kagami.

— _Yo~_ Sakurai.—Lo saludo como siempre, pero esta solo saludo con un asentimiento, incapaz de verlo directo.—Ah me muero de hambre, vamos a ver que tenemos para hoy.—Froto sus manos ansiosos y con carisma hacia el castaño del cual no recibió respuesta.—Saku—

—Buenas tardes chicos—Entro el maestro antes de que pudiese decirle algo mas y empezaron la clase.

Cada pareja hacia lo que le correspondiese, el castaño rebanaría los vegetales y el pelirrojo sazonaría la carne. Kagami estaba algo preocupado por la miraba perdida de Sakurai, temía que le hayan hecho algo o le hayan dicho algo. Quería preguntarle pero no encontraba el momento oportuno hasta que…

—Sakurai.—Le intento llamar de su nube, sin respuesta. Miro todavía alarmado.—¡Ryo!—Grito agitando el hombro por fin logrando una reacción.

—¿Eh?—Parecía como si hubiese despertado de la mañana. Tan perdido estaba como para no darse cuenta…

—Tu mano…—Dijo en un susurro con tono…¿asustado?

Y al mirar el punto, solo miro rojo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y espero tambien puedan dejarme su review de su opinio o amor uamenza ^^ bueno los leo cuando los lea ;)

See you nex time!


	4. Chapter 4

-Se asoma levemente- Ho-Hola? hay alguien que me recuerde? no? bueno entonces dejare esto por aqui...y si quieren nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

Otra noche en el gimnasio, otra practica en secreto con un maestro particular.

—Debes de flexionar un poco mas las rodillas y si quieres encestar…—Mientras escuchaba la detallada explicación del mayor, trataba de emular lo mas que podía.—Así no.—Lo detuvo antes de que rebotara el balón.

—P-Perdon yo..—No iba a negar que estaba algo distraído después de esa conversación con Takao, desde entonces esta con su cabeza en otro lado.

—Podemos para por esta vez—Recomendó Aomine al ver que no contestaba.

—No! por favor, necesito practicar…—Trato de suplicar al despabilarse— Prestare atención lo-

—Oye, mas despacio…—Lo freno antes de que diera una larga explicación.—Vamos, ya casi es tarde, tanto tu como yo necesitamos dormir.—Le hablo con la paciencia que jamas creyó tener, ¿pero por que?

—Tiene razón…—Suspiro el menor sacudiendo su cabeza ante los pensamientos para concentrarse mejor.—Será mejor continuar mañana, puede retirarse si gusta y muchas gracias de nuevo.—Como coronación le dio una sonrisa sincera al moreno, para luego voltearse y recoger algunas cosas que traía consigo.

Bien tenia luz verde para irse…¿pero por que no se movía? ¿por que no se queria ir? ¿Por que esa sonrisa que le dedico ese chihuahua le hizo sentir extraño? Tantos "porqués" y una respuesta.

—Te espero afuera.—Le contesto llanamente el moreno antes de encaminarse sin dejarle contestar.

En ese caso se apresuro aun mas en guardar lo poco que traía cuestionando, ¿será cierto lo que dijo Kazunari?, será…¡No! ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Basta Kouki! Es ilógico por que a alguien como Daiki le gustaría un tipejo como tu? Espera…¿le dijo Daiki? Oh no, las vibras raras del halcón se le estaban pegando y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo -penso- se le subieron los colores. ¿Pero de que preocuparse? es decir no lo dijo en alto, ¿o si? A todo esto se le olvido que debía cambiarse, desde hace rato debio quitarse la camisa que normalmente traía para el entrenamiento escolar y si salía con esa, empapada de sudor, le podría dar un calambre o enfermarse. Miro por encima de su hombro hacia la salida y el gimnasio, seria solo camisa…¿que podrida pasar?

 **ENTONCES**

—Aomine san siento la demora.—Aprecio a los pocos minutos, mas no obtuvo respuesta del moreno.—Aomine san—

—Vamos—Le acorto sorprendiendolo mientras comenzó a caminar apresurado y dejando a Furi desconcertado. El camino fue algo corto para ambos, en una tensión extraña que había entre ellos.

—Furi—Llamo de repente haciendo que saltara en su lugar. "Todo un chihuahua" pensó

—¿Si Aomine san?— ¿Por que temblaba asi?

—Quería…—Gruñe un poco, dando a entender sus nervios y no encontrar palabras adecuadas.—Quería saber si tu—

—¡KOU CHAN!—

Los dos muchachos pegaron un respingo por tal grito, por nadie mas y nadie menos que Takao, quien vino en un momento muy oportuno para ambos.

—¿Que ocurre? ¿por que vienes como si hubieras visto un accidente?—pregunto cohibido el castaño al verlo tan jadeante y apenas podía hablar.

El peliazul por su parte lo veía molesto por interrumpirlo cuando estaba reuniendo el valor.

—Es…Es…Ryo chan…haa…—Trataba de regular su respiración, pues correr por todo el colegio gritando y buscando no era cosa fácil.—Se ha desmayado…—

Ok, su interrupción fue justificada.

 **MIENTRAS**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos siendo cegado por una luz incandescente, le extraño que no fuera el techo de su cuarto.

—Mm…—Se quejo por lo bajo, tratando de incorporar.— ¿Donde…?—

—Sakurai —Le llamo una voz muy reconocida a su lado.

—¿K-Kagami san?— Parpadeo un par de veces antes de incorporarse.—Que…—

—No, espera. No te levantes aun..—Lo detuvo sutilmente de los hombros, no quería espantarlo.—Tranquilo, estamos en la enfermería.— Pero no funciono.

—¿En la enfermería? ¿Por que?—Comenzó a alterarse, algo le estaba dando mala espina.

—No fue nada grave, descuida…—Se apresuro aclarando su garganta—¿No lo recuerdas?—

—Mmm…—Indago por sus últimos recuerdos.—…Estábamos en clase de cocina y…ya no me acuerdo—Suspiro pesado-

—Bueno…—Comenzó a relatar:

 _Flashback_

 _—¿S-Sakurai?—Le pregunto algo inseguro al ver en el trance en el que el chico se encontraba. No fue hasta que volvió sus ojos chocolate a los rojizos, para luego desvanecerse.—¡Sakurai!— Por suerte estaba a un lado suyo y evitar una fea caída, cada que evito pasando un brazo por su cintura._

 _El profesor le dio permiso de emergencia para llevarlo a la enfermería y así lo hizo._

 _—No puedo creer que se haya desmayado por solo ver sangre.—Dijo uno_

 _—Que esperaban del chico hongo.—_

 _No le importo en lo mas mínimo ninguno de esos comentarios…solo le importaba Sakurai._

 _Fin Del Flashback_

—Y fue por eso… la enfermera no estaba así que me quede contigo y yo mismo te puse el venda—

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se sentó en la camilla solo para inclinar su cabeza, y en respuesta a su acto recibió una punzada de dolor

—No hagas eso.—El pelirrojo también se levanto para tomarlo por los hombros con delicadeza.— Debes reposar aunque sea un momento.—Suspiro para calmar sus nervios por el chico, por poco y él también pierde la razón.—Me preocupaste en serio—

—Lo siento.—

—No, Saku- Em, Ryo…—Esta vez el castaño le volteo a ver completamente sorprendido, lo llamo por su primer nombre. ¿Por que su corazón comenzó a latir así? y ¿por que Kagami parecía ansioso?—En serio me preocupas.—Finalizo dejando a Ryo estático por breves instantes, no sabia que contestar.

—Y-Yo…—

—Ryo…—Ahora las mirada hicieron conexión, un brillo efímero.—Tu me importas.—

¿Clase de broma era esa? y si era una…por favor que no se detenga.

—Kagami…—Lo llamo en un suspiro, el mayor le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Dime Tai—

—¡RYO CHAN!—

Pero que manera de romper el ambiente

—¿T-Takao Kun?— Exclamo teniendo ya encima suyo al azabache abrazándolo.

—¡Sakurai!—También acompañado de su otro mosquetero y seguido por un Aomine con cara de poco amigos.

—¿Y tu que haces aqui, Aho? —Le espeto socarrón el pelirrojo al ver su cara de amargado

—Baka.—Le chisto en respuesta.

Ambos vieron la escena de esos tres montar una escena de película dramática o familiar: un hongo encamado, un chihuahua preocupado y haciendo la interrogación de su vida, preguntándole que paso, como se siente, esto y aquello. Ah, y para coronar un halcón que no paraba de llorar y abrazos a ambos.

Cuando llego la hora de irse a los dormitorios volvieron a asegurarse del estado de Sakurai, si quiera podía pasar una noche en la camilla o podían cambiar cuarto y dormir con uno de sus amigo cercanos -véase el crew-. Entonces llegaron a la segunda opción, intercambiar cuarto y pasar la noche con Furi.

Esa noche, Aomine y Kagami decidieron charlar. La pantera recostada en la cama y Taiga en el suelo, cada quien en lo suyo.

—¿Y como te fue?—Rompió el hielo el tigre, recibiendo un bufido.—¿Así de mal?—

—Tu no sabes, fue muy difícil—Se removió en la cama.—Estaba tan cerca.—Expreso exasperado.

—No me sorprende, a como eres Aho.—Se dio— Que tan difícil es pedirle una cita, ¿en serio?—No aguanto mas su risilla.

—¡No te burles Bakagami!.—Se enderezo molesto—A ver, dime tu, ¿como te fue a ti?—Lo agarro justo donde quería.

—E-Eso…—El color comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas acaneladas—Yo también estuve a punto de…pero amenos lo llame por su nombre!—Se defendió.

—Eso no cuenta.—Rayos, tenia razón.—¿Ves? ¿quien se ríe de quien ahora? —Mostró por primera vez una sonrisa, pero de burla dejando caer de nuevo contra el colchón— ¿Que voy a hacer?, ese chihuahua me trae loco—

—Increíble que el amante de pechos grandes le guste un chico—Lo miro sobre su hombro con desdén.

—¿Ah si? que me dices tu: enganchado por ese hongo.—

—¡No le digas así! —Se puso en defensiva, por que será un hongo pero era su hongo…no todavia pero pronto.

—Bien, no te metas con el chihuahua.— Se alzo de hombros

—¿Tu chihuahua?—Sonrío de lado al ver ese leve sonrojo en su compañero de una noche.

Sus planes de confesarse se habían frustrado por algunas circunstancias, en especial…

—Takao—Dijeron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran leyendo el pensamiento ajeno.

 **A FUERA DEL DORMITORIO**

—¿Hola?—Dijo un azabache llendo por un pasillo, en donde un papel le dijo que fuera a tal hora.—Si esto es una broma creanme que es mejor hacerlo de día.—Hizo un puchero al no encontrar a nadie.

—Entonces no me hubiera tomado la molestia de mandarte llamar, nanodayo—Dijo acercando a el.

Abrió los ojos y volteo su mirada de donde probenia esa voz que lo enamora. No lo vio en toda la tarde y apenas regresaba.

—Shin chan—Saludo mas que animado -emocionado- Takao.

—No me llames así.—Se ajusto sus lente en intento de desaparecer sus nervios.— Al grano: la razón por la que te llame es…—Se giro en busca de algo entre sus ropas, intrigando mas al azabache. Saco dos pequeño boletos de color amarillo con sello oficial.—Gracias a la suerte de Oha Asa conseguí hoy boletos para una exhibición de basket y—

—SI QUIERO— Interrumpió sin dejarle terminar.

—Pero no me dejaste…—Y lo vio entrar al cuarto que pronto comenzó a escuchar un par de ruidos por aquí y allá. Quizás se termine arrepintiendo en la mañana. Se adentro en su carto para ver que no hiciera una tontería.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí…—Dijo el chico de ojos rojos, quien había asomado su cabeza desde la puerta.

—El pudo hacer su movimiento y nosotros nada.—Le acoplo molesto el ojiazul.—Maldito—

—Midorima traidor, pero el karma no compensara Aomine, te lo aseguro—Entro de nuevo al cuarto.

—Que se de prisa el karma.—Imito al tigre volviendo a su cómoda cama.

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis musas del fandom KNB, feliz año y proximo valentin ^^, si ya se que me tarde un buen, pero no les dare mas excusas y solo dire que hice un compromiso de año nuevo y es no dejar nada pendiente aqui y terminarlo a como de lugar. Asi que me veran seguido por aqui.  
Tengan un buen dia ladys and gentlemen ;)

See you next time!


End file.
